


On His Knees

by emeraldsword



Category: Centre Line - Joyce Sweeney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris couldn't believe his eyes when he walked out the back of the bar and caught Shawn on his knees, sucking cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

 

Chris couldn't believe his eyes when he walked out the back of the bar and caught Shawn on his knees, sucking cock.

Chris had caught his brother fucking before, obviously. Even though there were only three of them in it now, the apartment wasn't big, and Mark had instituted a no-fucking rule which meant that if her place was out, the back of a bar or under the pier were their only options. Hell, Shawn had caught him, Mark had caught him, and it had been no big deal.

That was girls, though.

Chris much have made some sort of noise because the guy Shawn was sucking off opened his eyes and looked at him. Shawn didn't even hesitate, just kept on cocksucking like a pro. Chris held up his hands in a 'don't mind me' gesture and headed back to brave the men's room. It might be crowded and stinking of piss but at least his brother wasn't blowing someone in there.

"You saw, huh?" Shawn said when he found Chris later. Chris had tried to act natural but he guessed those three shots probably hadn't helped because when Shawn had walked up to him, Chris had blushed crimson, stammered something and then said,

"I can't believe you suck cock!"

"Come on, outside," Shawn said, grabbing Chris by the arm. Chris followed without hesitating, stumbling slightly as Shawn led him through the crush and outside.

Shawn didn't speak until he'd led Chris right along to their pier.

"Say what you gotta say, son," he said.

"I can't believe you suck cock," Chris repeated. "I mean, I had no idea, I didn't even see you talking to that guy."

"Sure you did," Shawn said. "He bumped into me at the bar, remember?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Chris asked softly.

Shawn frowned.

"It's not a big deal," he said shortly. "We don't live with Dad any more. Who cares?"

"You think we do or you would have said," Chris said flatly.

Shawn flushed.

"It's not a thing," he said. "I don't do it that often. Just, something I like, you know?"

"Me and Mark tie you down," Chris said. "You could have done all this stuff at college without any of us knowing a thing about it."

"I just suck the occasional cock, don't make this into something it's not."

The two sat and stared out at the waves, Chris sneaking occasional glances at his big brother.

"Mark'll freak," Chris said after a while.

"Mark'll have his own boyfriend in the space of two weeks," Shawn said, but there was something harsh in his voice and he didn't look happy about it.

"I don't think this is like that," Chris said tentatively. "He's not…we're not kids any more."

"Sure," said Shawn. He stood up and extended his hand to Chris.

"Come on, son," he said. "Let's go freak out Mark."


End file.
